


Haunted Places

by whoeverdares



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/pseuds/whoeverdares
Summary: It’s Halloween night and Alex is at the locker room getting ready to go back home when she receives the order. J’onn and Winn are still at the DEO too, dealing with as many false alarms as vampire costumes in the streets of National City that night. It’s that time of the year when people claim to see more monsters than there actually are, hence the rush, the bad mood and the skepticism among her co-workers.However, the description of a flying object maneuvering through the skyscrapers sounds real enough when their radars start beeping incessantly in front of them.





	Haunted Places

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this lil fic for GDW3, prompt "haunted places"  
> It is incomplete but I promise I'll update soon :)

It’s Halloween night and Alex is at the locker room getting ready to go back home when she receives the order. J’onn and Winn are still at the DEO too, dealing with as many false alarms as vampire costumes in the streets of National City that night. It’s that time of the year when people claim to see more monsters than there actually are, hence the rush, the bad mood and the skepticism among her co-workers.

However, the description of a flying object maneuvering through the skyscrapers sounds real enough when their radars start beeping incessantly in front of them.

The anomaly, Winn explains to her while J’onn commands the Alpha team to gear up, manifests some sort of radioactivity, an unexpected amount of condensed energy that pops up on the screen as a small red cloud. It remains static and constant for now, but the heat signal suggests that the object or the being that causes it, entered the atmosphere 7 minutes ago and corrected its direction towards its current location. Whatever it is, it landed or crashed-landed there, willingly.

While Winn sends the location, Alex secures her gun in the thigh holster, and checks her assault rifle and the comms. From the other side of the line, J'onn sounds tired but alert, something Alex can relate to. If she’s lucky enough, this will be fast and easy: another case of illegal trafficking of an alien substance, or some kind of space junk designed to touch down at a specific place. Bag it and tag it, and she’ll be ready to go home and get some sleep after a long day. In the worst case scenario, she’ll be facing some alien related action which, at this stage of the game, will be very welcomed. It’s almost a win-win situation. Whatever the case, a containment team is on the way when Alex and her team reach the place.

She is halfway into the warehouse when the realization hits her.

Her hands twitch a little bit when she sees the pod.

And suddenly she doesn’t feel lucky anymore.

~

A warehouse at the corner of 78th and Washington, abandoned since 2013. No power, no water, and definitely nobody should go in there on Halloween, but there she is.

The place looks exactly like Alex remembers, except there is no Hellgrammite or Kryptonian General in sight.

She signals to her left and an agent is following her instantly as she commands the other two to go to her right. They all remain silent as she inspects the black trail on the floor produced by the forced landing. The Beta team is securing the back of the warehouse and everything seems quiet there, but from her point of view, things are about to get messy.

The black trail ends in the center of the warehouse. Against a steel column lays a teardrop shaped pod that is completely destroyed.

There is no sign of any living form, but the wrecked seat is stained with droplets of… blood?

“I’ll check the pod, secure the surroundings and keep me informed,” Alex orders to her subordinates. “J’onn, are you seeing this?”

As she gets closer to the spaceship, Alex moves her tactical camera to provide a better angle. She inspects the interior very carefully but doesn’t see anything familiar. The space is too reduced to carry more than one passenger and now she’s sure the red fluid is blood.

“Seems pretty sophisticated to be human,” J’onn says.

“I don’t know where this came from but the occupant is hurt and is not in this warehouse,” Alex informs, the reports from Alpha and Beta team coming up in the comms as they speak.

“They can’t be too far. We’re scanning the zone to find them. Check for the control panel, see if there’s an energy source, the signal is still strong on the radars.”

“Copy that.” She cleans the blood from her fingers and goes directly to the front of the pod. The dashboard is completely covered with dust and debris so she waves her hand clearing it.

And there’s where things get messy.

“There are Kryptonian inscriptions,” she says, shaking her head in disbelief. She cleans the buttons hastily, tracing the form of the symbols with the tip of her fingers. “It doesn’t look like Kara’s pod at all.” She inspects the ship visually one more time, trying to find any similarity with her sister’s pod but there’s nothing except for the shape. The aerodynamic system is more advanced, and the disposition of the control panel is different than the one she knows. Some commands are missing, probably available only through the biometric access she finds on the right side of the dash, and it’s then that she tries but can’t help to have a bad feeling about this and the new stimulus affecting her attention. “We need to find the passenger,” she says, her eyes lost in the back of the warehouse.

“Gather the team and bring the pod to the DEO,” J’onn commands, “I’m rising the alert levels.”

But Alex doesn’t answer. She just gives the order and approaches to the back of the warehouse, where a blue light emerges from a crack on the floor.

“Danv- copy?... Alex- …re you ther-”

“J’onn, do you copy?”

“-anvers I can’t hear-”

The communication fails as Alex reaches the light. She’s too far from the other agents but the light is so bright she bends down and touches the crack. It’s a door that opens to the basement, or to some kind of sublevel. And of course she pulls.

The lock is broken, that’s the first thing Alex notices. Everything is almost dark. There are only boxes and shelfs, their contours illuminated by the light that is coming from the street, but she steps down the rusty stairs anyways.

She holds her assault rifle as tight as she can to stabilize it and walks slowly into the darkness. The bright, blue light is gone, that’s not a good sign.

Her flashlight doesn’t turn on but that’s the last of her problems. She hears a metallic tapping on her 9 and she aims instantly, her heart pounding so hard and her eyes eagerly fighting against the black.

Nothing moves.

Until a figure appears right in front of her, 10 feet away.

“Stop right there!” she orders. The finger on the trigger flexes but she doesn’t shoot, she still needs her goddamn flashlight.

The light entering from the small windows does nothing for Alex when the silhouette turns around and walks directly towards her, firmly and without hesitation.

“Stop right there or I’ll shoot!” Alex gives her last warning. As expected, it falls on deaf ears.

She shoots finally, because the figure is not stopping, it is approaching fast and soon it is too close, so close she can distinguish a feminine contour and long hair. She can also see her bullets ricocheting, finding the objective but causing no harm.

“Where is my niece?” The figure asks.

Alex hears… but can’t process the question.

The voice sounds alive, not like an artificial stratagem, a bad joke or a Halloween trick. The voice sounds real, alive. And it terrifies Alex.

She shoots again until one of the bullets grazes her thigh. She’s felt this kind of pain before, right here in this place, and suddenly Alex fears the story is repeating over and over again in an ominous loop.

It would be too cruel, even for a Halloween nightmare.

Alex falls back and crawls against a wall or a piece of furniture, she doesn’t know. She only knows her back hits something, her riffle is no longer near her, and she can’t see nothing at all. The figure, who has a name Alex doesn’t dare to pronounce, is above her, too close to run and escape.

In a blind movement, Alex looks for her gun but the figure kneels at her side and a hand stops her.

“You’re going to hurt yourself again.”

“What- Who are you?”

The figure approaches even more. The lights of the street illuminate a pale face, a streak of white hair, and a bright crest on the woman’s chest.

Alex shuts her eyes, averting both the image and the possibility. “It’s- impossible.”

“You need a medic.” The figure says.

Astra says.

As impossible as it sounds.

Alex’s hand is trapped; she can’t reach her gun but it wouldn’t help her anyways. She swallows, opens her eyes to face the figure again, and braces herself as she says “This can’t be true.”

And silence fills the basement. Alex can only hear her blood pounding on her ears, fast and loud, she can only think of Kara and J’onn and her mom as if that is the last thought she wants in her mind. She wonders if the eyes that look at her so intently will turn red at any moment…

Alex waits. Astra seems pensive as she sighs.

“I thought the same when I woke up,” is everything she says. Astra releases Alex’s hand and reaches for her holster. With a swift movement she tightens Alex’s holster to stop the bleeding, and it’s right then that Alex comes back to reality. “I need to get to my niece.”

Alex breaths again. The blue light starts to light up behind Astra, it's dim at the beginning but getting stronger. A blue spherical device floats there and the communications are restored.

Steps resound from above them and, a few seconds later, the door to the basement is open again letting her team mates’ flashlights fill the darkness. J’onn commands them to enter, his voice is all the evidence Alex needs to know she’s not hallucinating.

“I need to find my niece,” Astra repeats, not even disturbed for the situation behind her. “I don't want to hurt you.” The reassurance sounds genuine and so does the hand she offers to Alex to help her get up. “Please, take me to her.”


End file.
